Long Night, The End
by Phalanx30
Summary: AU post-Passion. After Buffy's death during "The Gift" Giles receives an expected visitor. His choices will lead to major changes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing below except the plot. All characters, locations, and concepts are owned under their respective copyrights.

**Spoilers: **Buffy up through season 5

**Timeline: **AU post-Passion, based on the story "The Long Night" by havocthecat on AO3.

**Story Setting: **Post "The Gift"

**Author's note: **As with all of my stories, suggestions about future plot developments are welcome and wanted, Reviews of any kind are neat as well. This is a flexible story, if anybody wants more chapters, tell me. If not, that's fine as well

Long Night, The End

Buffy was dead.

It was real this time, there was a grave, and a memorial service. There was the grief all around. Willow, Xander, Dawn and Spike were the hardest hit. Anya and Tara empathized with their lovers. There was one who did not share in the grief. At least not in front of the others, It wasn't expected of him, and he wasn't about break his facade. Giles would face his sorrow as he always did, alone.

Though he suspected that he was living on borrowed time. From the time that Jenny Calendar had appeared in front of his apartment, quite literally risen from the dead, she was even wearing something taken from her first kill. She had promised him, she would watch, she would wait, and once he was alone, she would come for him.

She told him that she would bide her time until the right conditions were met. Buffy being already dead was the most important part of her plan. Though she wasn't specific about that. Over the years, Giles had been in situations where Buffy was in no position to protect him. Yet still Jenny did not appear. Even when Buffy had run off to Los Angeles and Giles had been reeling from the torture he had suffered as a captive of Angelus, Jenny had not taken advantage of the situation.

She had watched, of that he was certain, he caught glimpses of her, always in shadows, always far away, but ever there. She was even discreet about her activities, she wasn't like many vampires. Her body count was always low. She never even bit her victims in the obvious places. Just like she was turned. She was never sadistic or theatrical. She always kept a low profile.

She never approached him again after that night. She never sought to try and get an invite to his apartment. For his part, he never mentioned her to anyone. He didn't know why, there were always other, more dangerous, threats to confront. He wondered at his actions. What would he do when she came for him? Would he kill her? Or would he simply accept it? At this moment, with the death of his Slayer, he was leaning towards the latter option.

She had said it wasn't so bad, this vampire thing "You get used to it" she mentioned that night. He always had at least a cross and a small stake on him at all times. Jenny wasn't the only vampire he could possibly encounter.

He was closing up the Magic Box, looking forward to going home, Anya had left minutes before, her zeal for the business only slightly affected by Buffy's death. She had said some things that indicated she still didn't know how to process the fact that Buffy wasn't around anymore. But Giles was hardly the best person to give her solace on that subject. Giles thought Xander might be her best bet for that sort of counsel, the boy had seen friends die, and he had handled each one with a remarkable maturity. Giles' own experience had shown him that he was rash when grieving.

He was just completing a final inventory check, Anya had taken care of the register and the daily accounting, when the bell above the door rang.

Giles thought it was Anya, coming back to do something she forgot, but that rarely happened. He had heard reports of a group sleep-over at her and Xander's place. Nobody was quite willing to go back to Buffy's house, far too many memories. Giles supposed they would return there eventually, but it would take time.

Giles had his back to the door, when it finally shut after opening, a soft voice said "Hello, Rupert."

Giles whirled around, instinct and training kicking in almost automatically, he had his cross and stake out and ready. He took in the woman, 'vampire' he thought, before him. He suspected her wardrobe consisted of mostly black, the better to blend with the darkness. She didn't disappoint, except the outfit was familiar, black jacket and skirt, with a white blouse. The first time he had an extended interaction with her, when she had invaded the library with that computer class, she was wearing the same thing now. His combat-ready posture relaxed "J-Jenny, how have you been?"

She smiled, and like on that night, Giles looked for the real Jenny in the expression. Unlike the totally demonic version of so long ago, this smile and her eyes reflected a difference. Her voice shattered any illusion "You know, things have been tough recently, with Glory running around and you guys dealing with her, there's a lot of new vampires around, I had to kill a couple just to get at the human we were fighting over. She was such a little thing, children's blood is the sweetest."

"How fortunate you were there for her." Giles bit back sarcastically, she was probably more gentle than the others planned to be, though that only went so far, being killed by a vampire could hardly qualify as a pleasant experience.

Jenny moved away from the door, towards Giles, who still had some protection with the sales counter partially blocking her path. She retained her outward beauty, but it was thin veneer masking her nature. It was shown by her next comment "Oh, not the same man I used to know, there's a spark there, maybe something I can work with. I watched the big fight with Glory, I saw you kill Ben, you finally stepped up and made a difference, good job England."

Giles moved so the counter was between him and Jenny "I merely did what was needed, I didn't take any pleasure from it."

Jenny pouted "I guess you wouldn't, it really is too bad, it can be addicting, especially when you can feel it, someone's heart and breath slowly ebbing to a stop, knowing that you're the cause."

Giles shuddered in horror, but then remembered something important "I wanted to thank you for not hurting any of us, I should think we gave you multiple chances."

Jenny smiled again "All of you certainly did, but I like my life, and killing any of you before now would've ruined everything."

Giles questioned "And 'everything' would be?"

Jenny licked her lips "You, Rupert, I want you, all of you."

Giles stammered, "A-all?"

Jenny was standing right in front of the counter now, she placed her hands on it and leaned forward. "Yes, Rupert, all of you, body and soul."

Giles was about to respond, when Jenny suddenly straightened up and sniffed the air. "Sorry, Rupert, it smells like Willow is about to come in, do you want her to see me?"

Giles had a split-second decision to make, he was fairly sure what would happen if Willow saw Jenny. There would be shock on Willow's part, and Jenny might try and kill her. Giles shook his head, indicating a 'no' answer.

Jenny smiled quickly, nodded, and with a blur ran to the back of the store. Out of sight. Not a moment later Willow entered the shop.

Giles realized he was still loosely holding the stake and the cross, he quickly put them into his coat pockets. Willow didn't seem to notice this, she was preoccupied with something.

Willow walked toward the center of the store, he had seen the look on her face before. It was the same whenever she had something difficult to say. She took a quick breath before starting "Hey Giles, I didn't know if you were going to show up at Xander's tonight. Anya told us you were still here. I thought I would catch you before you went home."

Giles was confused, and thought 'why would she be so nervous about that?' To the young woman he said "What's wrong, Willow?"

Willow's voice cracked a little, it was something that had been happening ever since the tragic battle with Glory "Someone brought up Buffy, how she would love to be at this get together, and I heard Spike mutter during the reminiscing 'wonder if the Poof knows' I heard it and had a thought."

Now Giles understood and thought 'Angel, of course he wouldn't know' and said "So, I suppose someone has to tell him."

"Yeah, we tried calling, but there was this weird message, so we figured someone should go tell him in person. I was wondering, would you go with me?" Willow was hopeful, she wanted someone to drive with her, someone to talk to, so she wouldn't have to think about all that had happened recently.

Giles couldn't imagine why Willow would think he was a good choice to deliver such a message, surely there were other options. "I doubt I would be a welcome presence when you tell Angel about Buffy. It's going to be hard enough for him, I would think my being there would make the situation worse."

Willow deflated, but she was confused, after all this time, she was almost certain Giles and Angel had reconciled somehow "What do you mean?"

"Angel might just see what I represent. I was supposed to train her so she would stay alive, I failed. Because of that Dawn no longer has any real family." Now that he had said it, Giles felt the weight and sorrow even more.

Willow blinked, she guessed everyone was going through something similar 'If only I had...Buffy would still be alive' she looked at Giles anew, he had lost the closest thing he had to a daughter "I'm sorry, I'll head down there tomorrow, will you be okay?"

Giles reflected on who he was talking to before Willow came in, he decided a half-truth would be appropriate "I will be, I'll see you later, I just have to finish up here and I'll head home."

Willow smiled for the first time "I wish you would come back with me to Xander's, but I understand, I'll tell everyone else when I get back, take care Giles."

"I will Willow, don't worry over me, I'll be around after you return, then we can figure out what to do. This town is still the Hellmouth after all." Giles was almost relieved when Willow finally left.

His relief didn't last long. A pair of slender but strong arms wrapped around him in a hug and a voice whispered in his ear "Poor Rupert, you seem tired, come on let's get out of here, we can go your place."

When Jenny touched him, Giles' training screamed at him to struggle, to fight, to destroy this abomination. But the other part of him, Rupert Giles, the man that had seen too much that now he accepted this offer for what it was, a promise of release, in more ways than one. He sighed "Let me finish up here and than we can go, I shan't be long."

Jenny dropped the hug, looked around the store for a moment before moving and finishing Giles work for him in a blur. Giles was dumbstruck "How did you..."

Jenny laughed, a sound that did not suit her any longer "I've watched you and, well...vampire" she offered by way of an explanation.

"Well, I guess that's it." Giles moved to leave with Jenny following close behind.

She kept a watchful eye on him, he wasn't fighting her, why? Was he just trying to lure her into a trap. He still had the stake and the cross. But she reasoned, if he was going to fight, he would have done so already, he had a better chance of surviving in here than anywhere else. Although maybe he would try to stake her in bed, she giggled at the impromptu joke. Her giggle caused Giles to glance back at her with the thought 'What could possibly be funny, although what vampires find humorous is not something I research on a regular basis.'

1111111111

Giles had a decision to make.

Whether or not to invite a soulless demon into his home. It didn't help that said demon was leaning against the door-frame waiting for him. He was also struggling with the demon's pose, she knew exactly what she looked like and was using her smile and body to its maximum effect. Giles knew what she was, but he could still appreciate beauty. And there was the raw appeal with the way she was angled slightly forward with her hips tilted a certain way.

When they had left the Magic Box, Giles thought the ride to his apartment would be tense. That wasn't the case. Jenny had made no further comments about her vampire existence. If Giles didn't know any better, he could swear he was in the car with a human woman. She even tried to comfort him about Buffy. Giles had put a stop to that quickly, he wasn't about to show his grief to Jenny. He didn't show it to his friends, there was no way he was going to reveal it to an evil demon. Even in the car, the Watcher in him had urged that he use the close proximity to try and stake her. Again, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

His training was in the forefront now, he was safe, she couldn't get in. All that he had to do was close the door, and his fate would be delayed. It was absurd, he knew this wasn't Jenny, he had told others about vampires. He was seeing the thing that had killed her. And yet, she was different. He was still mulling over these thoughts when Jenny cleared her throat, unnecessarily of course, and said in as soothing a voice as she could muster "Rupert, come on, a girl could wait forever for you to make a move." It was a voice he had heard before. Jenny had used it a number of times, and it was also used right before Eyghon made an appearance, and finally when Drusilla had tricked him.

The Watcher said within Giles 'Don't you dare let her in, you know what she wants to do, regardless of who she was, she is still a vampire, irredeemable, corrupted, never to be trusted' and Giles fired back at himself 'If that's true, why hasn't she acted like a normal vampire, I was in situations where she could've taken me a dozen times over, or anyone else for that matter.' He surfaced from his conflict to study Jenny for a moment more, and there it was again, her eyes, they were not what he remembered from that night years ago. And he said, over any protests from his training and knowledge "Do please come in, Jenny."

Jenny's smile was as big as life, it was entirely genuine. For that moment, Giles saw Jenny Calendar, the teacher who loved football and monster trucks and, in the end, himself. The moment wasn't broken, even when she threw herself at him, forcing him to hug her. Nor was it broken when she finally whispered to him "Thank you, Rupert."

The illusion finally fell away when he was holding her. He could feel her not breathing, and the lack of the subtle vibrations from her heart, and when she pulled away and looked up at him, her face put the last touches on the difference. He had wrinkles of worry, grief, sleeplessness on his face. And he had faded scars of battle and torture on his body. While she had not changed, she had the same look that brought back memories of a reconciliation that happened during a fight with a vampire. Even with the misfired crossbow, that still remained a fond, if clouded, memory. That was years ago, and she looked no different.

Jenny noticed the studious look he was giving her and decided her plan could wait "Hey..." she brought a hand up to brush over his brow and through his hair. "What'cha thinking about?"

Giles still couldn't meld the voice and the tone with the inhuman creature using them, it was a mockery, it was wrong in so many ways, but in so many other ways, it was real and Giles stated as much "Just comparing notes, you are so different, in some cases though, you haven't changed at all. So what now?"

Jenny broke the embrace, and led him to his couch. After they had sat down, Jenny settled comfortably and regarded the man next to her, he was still mystifying to her. She expected resistance, part of her wanted it, just to see what would happen. Her and the Watcher in a life or death struggle. That part wanted the satisfaction of seeing him defeated, that helpless gaze, the one that said 'I'm going to die, and there's nothing I can do.'

But he hadn't fought, he hadn't even hindered her, in fact he was making it so easy it was almost silly. Where was the guy who had went after Angelus in a vengeful rage, or the one who had coldly and clinically killed another human being, albeit one who had to share his body with a hell-goddess, for the greater good.

This led to another question, did she still want him? Certainly not as he was. But she thought maybe she could change that. To start with, put him at ease "Well, how about we just talk for now, get caught up, or if you want, you could ask me questions, I'm sure you're curious. I promise, no games, whatever you want to know."

The Watcher came forth again 'You moron, I can't believe you let her in, oh well, something can still be salvaged from this situation, here is a prime opportunity for vampire research'

Giles ignored that for the moment, there was a question that had plagued ever since he found out about Jenny. "The night I found your body upstairs, were you still somewhat alive?" Giles hoped she hadn't seen him, hoped she hadn't been forced to share his grief.

Jenny smiled sadly, the events of that night were an ending and a beginning, linked by the shocked look on Rupert's face. "Say what you want about Angelus, but he knew how to torment, he knew all of the finer points of the craft. When he broke my neck, he left me alive, but paralyzed. When we got to your place, he posed me, and then bit and drank. The pain was unbearable, and I couldn't scream or cry. And Angelus timed it just right, he let me see your face just before I died."

"So, that's a yes." Giles was horrified that she had been forced to see him crumple like he did "I'm still unclear about something, why did you wait so long? There were times when I was a perfect target." Giles was tempted to comfort her after that confession, but it was said with a respect that was revolting to the Watcher.

Jenny regarded Giles like she would a newly born vampire, how could someone so knowledgeable about her kind be so clueless "Are all vampires the same?"

Giles wondered at the question "Essentially, they all require the same things, they all tend towards evil."

Jenny shook her head, it was like she was a teacher again, correcting an errant student "Poor sweet, deluded Rupert, that simply isn't true, otherwise there would be a lot more of us like Angelus. And about the evil part, I mean sure I like it when someone is afraid of me, It makes the blood taste better. But, don't you like to go out to a nice meal now and again."

"That's hardly the same thing, so you're saying what, that you're only a little evil. What about your promise to me?" Giles was still trying to come to grips with the change he saw and heard, maybe it was just the years, just her experiences, and more exposure to the memories of the woman she had supplanted.

Jenny thought back to that night, she was in a darker place at the time, or more dark than usual. Her musings showed with a frown "I apologize for that, I was still in that heady 'new vampire, I'm powerful' stage, and there was Angelus."

"Why would he be a factor, it was my understanding that his attentions were directed towards Buffy and Drusilla." Buffy had told him, eventually, of the alliance her and Spike had made. The terms by which that deal was struck did not go unnoticed by Giles, he survived based on that bargain.

Jenny was caught up in the memories of that period. Angelus could always find her, he didn't treat her like something he created, she seemed to be nothing more than an animal to him, to be used, kicked, and mocked. He acted like she was still human, that she still cared about the people he always talked about torturing and killing. All while he was forcing himself on her. Jenny snarled "He paid plenty of attention to me, I wanted to feel what it was like, to be the one in control, and you were convenient."

Giles took on that derisive tone again "So glad I could be of assistance. But why the pretense? Why are we here?"

Jenny softened again, acting like the compassionate woman Giles knew "I said I watched you, and I meant it. I saw you cope with my death and unlife, and that lovely little chat you had with my sire, I saw and heard the aftermath that you wouldn't dare show anyone else. I want you to know this, as my plan involves you."

"How so?" Giles suspected, but she still didn't answer him, why was she being so nice.

Jenny grinned "I want that guy back, the one who climbed the stairs that night, before his world fell apart. I want Ripper, who would've known what to do had that night went differently. Someone who is passionate and thoughtful, all at the same time. And if I can get that, then I'll be able to get my revenge."

"On whom?" Now Giles had the answer about the pretense, but not its underlying objective.

Jenny offered that up next "Angel, I hear he has a something going on in L.A., he doesn't deserve it, whatever friends he has, he should lose them all. Just like what he did to me. With your help, it would be so easy."

Giles became nervous, now that he knew her plans for him, he again came back to the idea of killing her, the Watcher in him sneering 'Oh now you want to do something, as if you would actually listen to me.' Giles expressed those thoughts to Jenny "How would you cause such a transformation in me, that I would help you, other than the obvious."

Jenny scooted closer to Giles "Haven't you been listening to me, I want you, Rupert. Not a demon with your body. Well, I want that too" Jenny let out a soft chuckle at this last part, Giles did not find it amusing "but first..." By this point Jenny had moved close enough that it was short trip from talking to a searing kiss.

Giles didn't respond, at first, and he thought for moment. And there lay his undoing. It was so long since he had felt a touch that wasn't rough or biting. Those that brought to mind training or fighting. Vampire or not, Jenny still felt human in many respects. And so Giles responded.

The ensuing contest, it was a battle of wills masquerading as passion, was a curious thing. There were a number of locations, ending up in Giles' bedroom. There were two bodies, unifying in a most pleasant and fundamental way. However; there were four entities involved.

For Jenny, there were her memories of Giles, their influence was minimal, but they were just powerful enough to stop the demon within her from doing what it wanted most. That demon still wanted a conflict, even in this setting. It continually sought dominance over Giles. So that it was like a wrestling match. She was stronger than him. But those memories were ever-present. So she couldn't really hurt him, not yet.

For Giles, the man and the Watcher were in a fight of their own. The man wanted to simply take in the experience, but that was hard with his training doing a steady drumbeat of 'Ridiculous, she left the stake within easy reach, it would be a simple matter. She is so close, you would simply have to hold it at the right spot. It's almost like she wants you to do it.'

The internal fight for both of them came to a close with Giles' final cry of anguished ecstasy. He had lost himself in the moment. Now he realized what he had done, and with whom. And everything he had been trying to escape came rushing back. The facts, he had just fooled around with a vampire, not more than a week after his Slayer died. The vampire used to be a woman he loved. There was anger mixed with sorrow and disgust at himself. Anger won out. He reached over and grabbed the stake. The Watcher was right. Somehow, Giles was looking down at Jenny. He had simply to fall and Jenny would be dust. And he made yet another mistake.

Again it was her eyes, they held him, they were glistening in triumph and sympathy. In that moment, he was not the man who had let her in, who hadn't fought her. He became Giles the Watcher, dedicated defender of the Hellmouth, guide to the Slayer, someone who would throw himself into the most hopeless of situations, for people he cared about, as well as for the countless masses who knew nothing of his existence.

Jenny nodded once, if he wanted to, he could fall, the stake would hit it's mark, and the last remnants of her would finally be well and truly gone.

And the anger fell away as quickly as it swelled up, and the walls he built around his grief crumbled. He did fall, but the stake had dropped from his hand. It had bounced off the bed and clattered to the floor. He didn't wail or sob, he simply felt. And he shuddered atop Jenny, wrapped in the feeling. Buffy formed a large part of his accumulated grief, but much of the other suffering he had seen and experienced was also there. He was solitary by nature. And he had dealt with most of this before. But now, here was someone who had seen him at his best and worst. He closed his eyes, he didn't need to see, especially as Jenny represented another of his failures.

And Jenny had seen. And she understood. At least as much as she was capable of understanding. The demon hadn't missed the anger, or the part of Giles it was seeking. It was momentarily distracted by Jenny's memories, and in a moment of weakness, it had given the Watcher an opening. He had not taken it. And now the demon had an opening of it's own.

For the first time that night Jenny's vampire features emerged. Giles heard the facial shift and imagined what she must look like. His training made one last plea for his survival. It went unheeded. Giles knew what was going to happen

The demon thought letting it's true face out would cause a reaction, if anything, he retreated even more. He wasn't even looking at her. His head was nestled on her chest, and she absently stroked his hair before shifting slightly. The demon had one final thought 'Well, Rupert, look on the bright side, soon you'll be at rest.'

The demon smiled, and bit down. Giles flinched for a beat, and then relaxed into it. His inner Watcher had finally given up. Jenny hadn't made many of her kind, and those she did make were soon dispatched. She wanted to be sure she got this one right. So she had tested the process on others.

She knew just when to stop, to give Giles a last farewell, she turned her face back to normal. She made Giles look at her, his eyes opening for the last time. He took in her face while she cupped his cheek. She made the cut along her wrist, so he would have easy access to her blood. Like so many times before, he didn't fight. And when his head finally rested back onto her, he could no longer feel or see where he was.

Jenny gently moved his body aside. She cleaned the wounds she made, on both of them. Then she covered Giles up, almost tucking him in. To anyone else, it would look like he was sleeping. Jenny set about getting dressed, her carefully selected outfit was scattered throughout the bedroom. Once she was satisfied with how she looked, she regarded Rupert and wondered what he would become when he next awoke.

One thing was for certain, he would be hungry. As all newly risen vampires were. The two paramount questions were: What or who should she get for food? And when would Rupert wake up?

Unfortunately, it had taken Jenny a long time to get to this point. So it was likely Rupert would wake up during late morning at the earliest, mid-afternoon at the latest. That meant she would be stuck here once daylight hit. She would go get some food, wherever it might come from, and then she would stay by Rupert. He would be disoriented when he came into the world, just as she was. She could still remember waking up in her own grave. She had killed him, but she wanted to make things for this new Rupert as easy possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing below except the plot. All characters, locations, and concepts are owned under their respective copyrights.

**Spoilers: **Buffy up through season 5, Angel up through Season 2

**Timeline: **AU post- "Passion", based on the story "The Long Night" by havocthecat on AO3.

**Story Setting: **Post "The Gift"

**Author's note: **As with all of my stories, suggestions about future plot developments are welcome and wanted, Reviews are wanted and definitely appreciated

**Long Night, The End**

**Chapter 2: Morning After**

Jenny had years to plan this situation. So far, everything had gone well. There were a few hiccups here and there. For a moment she thought Rupert would actually kill her. She still didn't understand why he didn't fight in the end.

Coming back to her current plan, given the large amount of time she had devoted to it. Her desire to keep a low profile would suggest that she have a stash of blood prepared when the vampire that was Giles woke up. However; Jenny had experienced first hand how good fresh human blood could be when compared to the preserved stuff. Her own first kill was still a delightful memory. The woman's blood was so warm, so very invigorating and addictive all at once.

After she had seen to Rupert, she left his apartment and waited near the Bronze. She didn't move until the place closed, and the last customers left, she figured they would the most drunk, and the least missed. She chose a young man, she would have liked to find someone innocent for Rupert to eat. But she was pressed for time, and she didn't want to have Rupert wake up alone. She had to keep an eye on him, to make sure he didn't do something stupid.

She subdued and bound her intended meal and got him back to the apartment. When she returned Rupert had still not moved, nor had his body healed. His transformation was coming along though. Jenny could already tell as much, his scent was changing. Rupert looked so peaceful now. He had many nights of uninterrupted sleep, but there were others where he was assaulted by his dreams. Now that he was dead, she wouldn't have to watch him go through those rough nights anymore.

Jenny knew that she would have to wait, but she still grew worried as the sun started peeking through the curtains. The longer she stayed in Rupert's apartment, the more likely it was that she would be discovered by one of her former students or their friends. She knew Willow had already left for L.A. Of those that were left, Only Xander and Dawn would know her by sight. The rest had probably been told the story of when Angelus had been around. Spike might know, but he wouldn't be showing up today.

The man was bound and gagged in the bathroom, Jenny was still waiting on Rupert. Her worries were magnified when there was a knock on the door. Jenny looked through the peep-hole and saw a dark blonde haired and blue-eyed woman. Jenny searched her memory _'This must be Tara, I've seen her with Willow and at the Magic Box.' _She decided there was very little harm in seeing why she was here. It would raise questions if Giles didn't come to the door. Jenny could deal with some of those questions right away. There was some risk. If Tara figured out who Jenny was, and what her presence meant for Giles, then Jenny would have to kill her.

Jenny opened the door, being careful to stay in the shadows. "Hello, can I help you with something?"

"Um, is Mr. Giles here?" Tara was surprised, for as long as she knew Giles, there had never been a woman in his apartment before.

Jenny answered, the question was easily handled "He's sleeping right now, I can tell him you stopped by when he wakes up."

"Willow was worried about him, she wanted me to check on him. My name's Tara, what's yours?" For someone who usually kept to the background, Tara was remarkably perceptive. She had been around enough people to know, this woman and Mr. Giles had sex last night. Her clothes were worn and her hair was disheveled. Tara had seen this with Willow of course, but she had also seen it with Xander, Anya, and Buffy.

Jenny was torn about whether to give her name. She could just lie, and Tara would be none the wiser. But, like last night, her memories got the better of her. Her new name was a source of pride for her, it showed that she was capable of being more than what she was born to be "My name's Jenny. Do you want to come in and wait?" Her demon tried to salvage the situation, if she could lure Tara inside, she could threaten her or kill her. Then Jenny remembered the last time someone had hurt Tara, Glory never had the time to feel what Willow did to her. Jenny suspected that the hell-goddess would have had some nasty side-effect from being reversed brain sucked.

"No, thank you, I just wanted to see if Mr. Giles was alright. Everybody was worried over at Xander's. Since Buffy" she gulped and held back tears at this point "died, he's been kind of cooped up here. Just tell him we were worried about him." Tara had to re-live the last few days with Willow after mentioning Buffy. Willow was strong and confident, but she was also very fragile. Buffy was one of her best friends. Willow had a very hard time in a world without Buffy, the Slayer had seemed to be indestructible. For the five years Willow had known Buffy, she faced every threat and came out on top every time. Willow would sometimes forget that Buffy had actually died, and the grief would hit her all over again.

Jenny had to resist the urge to grab the girl. As Jenny Calendar she wanted to comfort the young woman in her time of grief. As a demon, she saw the grief as a seasoning she rarely got to taste. She hardly ever killed multiple people on the same night. "I'll be sure to tell him that, don't worry about him, he had a good night and he's resting peacefully."

"That's good to hear, thank you for helping him. Can you have him call us later?" Tara allowed for a small smile, she had wondered about Giles since she met him, he seemed so lonely. Everybody else had somebody. She had Willow, Xander had Anya, even Spike and Dawn had a sort of inexplicable friendship.

Jenny smiled in turn "Sure, now run along so I can wake Rupert."

Tara nodded and left after Jenny closed the door. Tara would have to ask Xander about this. Nobody called Giles by his first name. Maybe this Jenny had a history with Giles, if so, Xander might know about her.

* * *

Jenny walked back upstairs. Her encounter with Tara had left her a little frazzled. The day would not get any less hectic, when she reached Giles' bedroom, he was no longer a tucked in dead body. He was sitting up and looking around as if he were seeing the room for the first time. Now she would find out what she had created and loosed upon the world. "Giles?"

He turned sharply at the name "I should thank you. This fool would be puttering around this laughable so-called home for years to come if you hadn't come along. Don't call me that name again."

"What should I call you?" Jenny was surprised and pleased with his harsh tone. She didn't kill Giles so he could come back as anything similar to the simpering and weak man she had seen develop over the years.

Giles regarded the woman in front of him, he didn't know what to make of her. In her favor, she had made him. But she didn't kill the girl who had come to the door just now. "That name you used downstairs should suffice for now."

"Rupert?" at his nod she smiled "I've brought something for you, wait right here." and she ran downstairs

Giles wondered why she would want him to stay in the bedroom. In no time she came back with someone in tow. She threw the young man at his feet. Giles grinned "Thanks for the meal"

With Giles being a new vampire, the young man didn't survive for very long. Jenny looked on with approval. Her new companion obviously knew how to feed. "You're welcome."

"So, what now? I expect we won't stay here for very long, especially after the present you just gave me." He gestured to the dead body.

Jenny thought _'I knew I made the right choice in picking him' _to Giles she said "Right, come nightfall, we'll leave."

"Seems we have some time to kill, stuck here, what say you to continuing our activities from last night." Giles kept looking at Jenny like he would a human he was about to kill and feed from, only in her case it was far more intense.

Jenny could definitely get on board with that idea. She almost forgot the message she was supposed to give "Wait, Tara wanted me to tell you that everyone is worried about you, and that you should call them."

"Not that it matters anymore. But I'll give them a call before we leave, now come here." Giles was still naked, and Jenny's clothes were easy to remove. Giles reflected that this was a most enjoyable day. He was immortal, he had a good meal, and a beautiful woman to share his bed. The time they shared ended far sooner than they liked.

* * *

Tara returned to Xander's. She found the place bustling with activity. Anya was already making breakfast, she just wanted to make something for her and Xander, but Dawn and Spike had pestered her into making something for everyone.

Xander had just came from the bedroom and was slowly drinking coffee. He was still trying to wake up. They had already had a drunken wake for Buffy. This was simply Xander recuperating after a day of work and a long night dealing with too many house guests. Tara came and sat next to him.

"I checked on Giles, there was a woman at his place." Tara's revelation caused everyone to look at her and made Xander spit up his most recent sip of coffee.

Xander sputtered, coughed, and said "So, he hooked up with someone last night?"

"It looked that way, he was still sleeping, and she looked like you and Anya do some mornings." Tara blushed a little, she was hoping Anya wouldn't give a blunt description of how she and Xander looked after a night of sex.

"Wow." Xander was hard to surprise, but this was one of those times. Giles was the last person he pegged to have a fling. Xander could see the older man settling down with someone for the long haul. He couldn't mesh the tweed-suited Watcher with someone who would pick up a girl at the Bronze.

Tara had to agree "I was surprised, has Mr. Giles ever had a girlfriend?"

Xander's mood darkened and Spike walked over, waiting for the right moment to chime in, Xander said "Only two as far as I know, he had a friend from England that showed up when you and everyone else went to college."

"Who was the other one?" Tara could see there was some history that Xander was omitting.

Xander shook his head, it was too early in the morning and he was too sober to talk about that time in his life "Tara, there are some things we don't talk about, Giles other girlfriend falls into that."

Spike interrupted "I don't have a problem telling the story."

Tara turned towards Spike while Xander nearly exploded "Don't even think about it, I'll tell her, I'm the only one here who knew her, sorry Dawnie." He looked at Dawn "I know you have memories of her. But I actually met her and saw them together" He turned and pointed at Spike "And you were evil, you probably helped plan the whole thing!"

Spike backed away, he could take Xander in a fight easily enough. But the whole sunlight thing made that risky with everyone else around "No, that was all Angelus, I told him not to do it. But Dru told him otherwise, he listened to her."

Tara looked back and forth between the two "Okay, so what's this mystery story that's got everyone so riled up?"

Xander calmed down a little bit "Tara, you know how Willow and Dawn don't like to mention Buffy?" she nodded and he pressed on "I had a best friend like that, he died and I never talk about him."

"So, Giles lost someone, what was her name?" Tara was getting it, they barely mentioned anyone who had died before.

Xander sighed and said "Ms. Calendar, though he called her Jenny, she was our computer teacher, helped to save the world a couple of times."

Tara picked up on the name "Huh, that's weird, Jenny was the name that woman gave when I asked her."

"Woah, I wouldn't think that Giles would want to be reminded like that." Xander waved it off as a coincidence, Jenny was a common enough name, and it wasn't like Giles talked about his personal life.

Tara was about to let it drop as well when her original purpose popped up "She seemed to know Mr. Giles really well, used his first name and everything."

"What did she look like?" Xander turned serious very quickly, Giles was quite touchy about his name, and he hated nicknames, it was just easier to stick to Giles.

Tara started rattling off what she saw "She had short, black hair, brown eyes, and you know a day in the sun would do her some good, she seemed to have a good sense of fashion...what's wrong?"

"We might have a real problem here, where was Giles?" Xander had paled, it wasn't unheard of for people to come back to life in this town. More often than not they came back as something else.

Tara wondered why Xander was so worried "She said he was asleep."

Xander stood up and began issuing orders, this surprised evryone "Tara, call Willow, tell her to come back here as soon as possible." He turned to the rest of the room. "Anya, Dawn stay here, don't let Giles in if he comes to the door. Spike I need you to come with me."

"I'd love to, mate, but it's a bit bright out there right now, we might want to wait. If you're saying what I think you're saying, than the watcher is already gone. Besides I promised to keep an eye on the nibblet here." Spike looked fondly at Dawn, this was one promise he wouldn't fail again, everything else could fall apart, as long as he kept her safe, he'd be doing some good and Buffy would be proud of him.

Tara was getting worried, Spike saying that Giles was "gone" did not bode well "What are you guys talking about?"

Xander dealt with Spike first "Fine, I'll go get some supplies from the Magic Box, when you can go outside we'll head over to Giles' place."

He turned to Tara "That woman you met, she's supposed to be dead. She's probably a vampire, and Giles is already dead."

Tara gasped while Anya said "Xander, I'll come with you, I can give you a discount on the supplies, if what you're saying is true, I'm the sole proprietor now. I can't have you stealing from the shop."

Xander smiled at Anya while everyone else reacted to the news and Tara went for the phone. He was glad that some things didn't change.

* * *

Xander and Spike would have caught the two vampires. Unfortunately, Jenny knew exactly when she and Rupert could leave his apartment. There was a time lag in going from Xander's to Giles'. Those few minutes would be crucial. Spike and Xander would be one step behind for the night.

This part of her plan, she had it planned down to the last detail. She even found an Auto shop that would outfit her car for daytime travel for vampires. They seemed to get a lot of business from a law firm that had a big presence in Los Angeles.

Jenny had even given Giles a cell phone. She reflected that the man she had turned probably never owned one, and if he did, it was with some hemming and hawing. She insisted he keep his glasses and a small wardrobe for the trip. It was important to keep up his disguise for a while yet. They were nearly out of the town when Jenny turned to Giles said "You should make that call now, wouldn't want to make them worry."

"Alright, but I still think it was a mistake to allow Tara to leave. She's smarter than you'd expect. Well, nothing for it I suppose, excuse me while I make this call." Giles dialed the number to Xander's.

Jenny only half listened as Giles spewed some lies about being fine and rested. She paid more attention when he denied that he was a vampire and that she had turned him. He told whoever was on the other end of the phone that Tara was wrong, it was simply someone else named Jenny who was at his apartment. After he was finished, he wanted to toss the phone out of the window.

"Well, It seems I was right, Tara and the rest figured out what happened. I expect we're being pursued at this very moment." Giles was looking trying to see if they were being deliberately followed.

Jenny laughed "Oh, Rupert, relax. Worst case, they sent Spike to track our scents, by the time he realizes where we're headed, we will be well on our way. And if they don't catch us on the freeway, we'll be in L.A. and there we can hide for a while."

Giles settled then, Jenny was right. She had planned all of this fairly well. "You're incredible, thank you for everything you've done for me." They continued driving north to L.A. as Jenny smiled at the praise and the gratitude.

* * *

Willow had received Tara's call. It was almost a relief to be able to leave the Hyperion. Answering Angel's questions about how Buffy died, and why didn't they call him before so he could help in the battle against Glory and her minions was bad enough. Watching Angel, Wesley, and Cordelia grieve each in their own way was worse. She had experienced that and watched everyone else go through it as well. As bad as the situation in Sunnydale seemed to be, with the possibility that Giles was dead and having his body serving as host to a soulless demon, at least she could help do something.

After this situation with Giles was resolved, she planned to revive Buffy, it would be incredibly difficult, but at least she could feel useful again. That was the worst part of dealing with the grief over death, she felt so useless.

If only someone had seen Jenny's car and told Willow. The two vampires and the witch passed each other on the highway, each going opposite directions. As night had fully fallen, neither one knew how close they came to a confrontation.

In Los Angeles, Angel made a decision, he had to get away. He didn't know what he was doing anymore. He came to L.A. to get away from Buffy, and, as it turned out; carry on her fight in another place. Now she was dead, and nobody from Sunnydale had thought to call him. For all of the threats L.A. had, even Wolfram &amp; Hart and their schemes, he thought a hell-goddess trumped all of those. He packed, left a note for his friends (they would understand why he was leaving) and walked off into the night. He would return, after he had sorted out what he intended to do with his existence. He still had the Shanshu out there as a reward for stopping some sort of apocalypse. But even that seemed like a glass half full without Buffy.

While Angel was busy leaving L.A. behind. Jenny and Rupert were equally busy entering the city and determining where they were going to stay. Jenny had researched the demon underground in the city. She found an intriguing club called Caritas, it was rumored that one could learn their destiny from the host of the place. She picked a dive apartment within walking distance of the club. She knew where Angel's group was working, and she wanted to keep her distance. She would take her time, watch them, teach Rupert, and wait for the perfect time to strike. Her years of stalking Giles had taught her patience. She didn't have to wait that long to destroy Angel.


End file.
